


Keep Your Secrets

by ApolloLoki97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jack Has his Powers, Kidnapping, Professor!Reader, Reader-Insert, pre-michael, the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: You are a professor at a local university who has been in touch with the younger Winchester brother. When Sam returns from a hunt to find you missing, how will he react when he finds a troubling clue in your office?
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Song I Wrote To: “Hold My Girl” by George Ezra

The Men of Letters Bunker was lit with warm light as the inhabitants sat around a table in the library. 

Sam Winchester lounged in his seat, his phone in his hands as a lore book lay open in front of him. “But why are their necks so long?” Jack asked, staring at a photo of a giraffe on Dean’s phone. 

“That seems like a question for him,” Dean said, gesturing to the Angel that sat across from him. Castiel tilted his head, thinking over the question. Dean waited patiently as Jack continued to look up photos of the animal he found to be so strange. 

“Why are you looking at me?” Cas asked, confused. 

“Well you angels are the ones that made everything,” Dean said. “So, tell the kid. Why _are_ giraffe’s neck so damn long, Cas?” The Angel looked between Dean and back to Jack and then leaned slightly forward. 

“That was...not my department,” he revealed and Dean had to bite his cheek to keep himself from laughing. Sam had also smiled, but from the way he was looking at his phone, it had nothing to do with animals of the African savanna. 

“Why are you smiling?” Jack asked, as curious as ever. Sam didn’t seem to notice him. 

“He’s probably looking up facts about the moon,” Dean snorted. 

“Very funny,” Sam said, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him. 

“I don’t like the moon,” Cas said. 

“Why?” Jack asked and Dean groaned, putting his hand up. 

“No, no, don’t get him started,” he begged the Nephilim, “please.” Jack frowned but dropped the subject. Suddenly, Sam stood up, his fingers still flying over his screen. 

“I gotta run an errand,” he announced, pushing in his chair. “I’ll be back later.” Dean, Cas, and Jack watched as he headed for the garage. Dean rolled his eyes and took his phone back from the kid. 

“Where is he going?” Jack asked, staring after Sam. 

“Kid has a girlfriend,” Dean explained. “She’s a lore professor at a local university. He thinks we don’t know about her, but we do.” 

“He talks about her in his sleep,” Cas added and Dean looked at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Again, Cas? Listening to us sleep? Buddy, we’ve talked about this,” Dean said. 

“Wait, is that bad?” Jack asked. Cas tried to hide his smile, but Dean just turned towards the kid and then leaned back in his seat, his hands covering his face. 

“Oh my god…” 

* * *

Sam paused outside of the door to your office.

The whole drive over he had been nervous. It wasn’t the first time he had visited you at work. In fact, he had never seen you _outside_ of the University at all. He had his concerns about people seeing you with him in public. It wasn’t because he wanted to keep you a secret, but if he could keep you away from the life of hunting to keep you safe, then that is exactly what he was going to do. 

Sam could hear you shuffling around inside, most likely preparing for your next lecture. Knocking quickly, Sam heard a muffled, “Come in,” from the other side and he pushed open the door. You looked up from your desk with a big smile. 

“Hi,” Sam said, shutting the door behind him. 

“You know, you don’t need to come to office hours,” you said, getting up from your seat. 

“How else am I supposed to catch you alone?” he asked, his hands going into his pockets. 

“Okay, fair enough,” you said with a laugh. Gesturing to the small couch in the center of the room, he joins you, relaxing immediately. 

“Oh,” Sam said, grabbing the messenger bag that hung on his shoulder. “I brought you a new one,” he said, handing you a leather-bound book. “It’s mostly on Japanese mythology, but there are other references in there too.” You took the book from him, running your hands over the cover. Reaching behind you, you plucked another old book from the table. 

“Then I suppose I can return this one to you,” you said, handing it back to him. 

“You finished it already?” he asked, placing the book of runes into his bag. 

“The way you talked about it had me very curious,” you said. You placed the new book on your coffee table. “Thank you,” you said and he smiled at you. “So, tell me, how is your family doing? Is your nephew doing better?”

“Yeah, Jack is doing much better, thank you. It just took him a bit to adjust after his mom died.” 

“Well, he seems like a tough kid to me,” you said, leaning back into the couch. “And your brother? He’s good?”

“Dean is great, though I think he has finally realized where I have been going all the time.”

“Oh, so I’m not your little secret after all?” you asked, teasing him. 

“I wouldn’t say secret…” he said. “However, I do like that I have been able to have you for myself.” You laughed, running a hand through your hair as you looked at him. 

“You really are something else, you know that Sam?” you asked, reaching out to play with the cuff on his flannel shirt. He leaned slightly into your touch, savoring the small moment. With everything going on right now with Jack and the different worlds, Sam needed a break and he was grateful for the time he spent with you. 

“What about you?” he asked. “How’s your mom doing?” 

“Great,” you said, your eyes brightening up at the mention of your mother. “Yeah, whatever was in that tea you gave me has worked like magic. She hasn’t had another migraine in weeks.” Sam smiled, trying to hide the awkwardness that had entered his stomach at the mention of magic. 

Little did you know, it was in fact magic tea after all. A simple request from Rowena had her dropping it off with a smile and toss of her red hair. Sam, of course, owed her and she assured him she would make sure to collect when needed. He never minded owing the witch a favor. He would never admit it to Dean, but he actually liked Rowena. 

“Well, I’m glad,” Sam said as he looked around your office. The entire room was covered in artifacts from your travels throughout the world. You had statues, art, and books from all over that covered most lore and mythologies. Sam had first met you when he needed a translation on an old scroll he had found in the file room. 

He had reached out to the history department of the University and they had directed him to your office and you had decided to meet with him immediately. As soon as he had met you, he knew he had to see you again.

Soon, Sam was making excuses to come and see you. Whether it was because he needed “help” on a translation or just because he wanted to loan you a book from his collection. It was how the whole book exchange had come about.

As for you, you were just happy to see him. Even though he always brought you a new book, scroll, or small token, it was just his company that you craved. Sam Winchester was a mystery to you, but one you were very willing to figure out. 

“Sam,” you said, regaining his attention, “when are you going to tell me more about what you do and how you know about all this?” you asked, gesturing the room around you. Sam smiled shyly, trying to come up with an answer that wasn’t technically a lie. 

“It’s just a hobby, (Y/N),” Sam settled on. It wasn’t really a lie. Hunting _had_ started out as a hobby of sorts when he was younger. It only really became a job once Dean had shown up at Stanford and they set out to search for John. Thinking about it now, he had never truly realized just _how much_ of a job it had become. You stared at him, your lips pursed slightly. 

“Hmm, alright, you. Keep your secrets,” you said. “But I’m still curious,” you said leaning forward to tap the center of his forehead jokingly. 

“Aren’t you always?” Sam said as he reached up to smooth some hair off your face. He leaned in slightly, but of course, the universe had other plans. The shrill sound of a phone permeated the moment and you sat back with a light sigh. 

“I had a feeling that was going to happen,” you said but urged him to take the call. Sam answered, not bothering to check the ID as he already knew who it would be. 

“Dean,” Sam greeted.

_“Sammy,” Dean said, “we need you back here. The kid found a case not too far from here and I have a feeling we’re going to need the machetes on this one.”_

“You have a feeling? Or are you just hoping we will?”

 _“Is there a difference?”_ Dean asked and Sam could hear him throwing weapons into his duffel bag. _“Look, would you just get back here? Cas is trying to convince Jack that we don’t need the entire arsenal and he could use the backup.”_ Sam rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered how his brother managed to do anything without him.

“Alright, I’m on my way.” Sam hung up the phone and pocketed it. He looked at you with a frown. 

“Duty calls?” you asked. 

“Unfortunately,” he said. “I would stay, but…”

“But your mystery job needs your attention,” you said with a shrug. “Don’t worry, I get it.”

“But do you?” 

“Well, no, but I get that your brother is very important to you and he needs your help. So,” you stood and pulled him to his feet, “get going soldier before your big brother comes and drags you out by your ear.” Sam laughed, awkwardly pushing his hair away from his face.

“The two of you would get along very well and that honestly terrifies me,” Sam said, grabbing his bag. 

“Sounds like my kind of guy,” you joked and Sam rolled his eyes. 

“I’ll come to visit when I get back,” he said. 

“You better,” you said and then Sam reached forward and pulled you in for a hug. You held him back, memorizing the smell of books, metal, and something else you couldn’t put your finger on. Campfire, maybe?

He pulled out of the hug and headed for the door. Giving you one last look, he waved and left your office, ready to deal with whatever monster Jack had discovered. Sam only hoped that it was something easy enough to make the hunt go quickly and so that Jack could get more experience. That way he could make good on his promise and see you again as soon as possible. 

* * *

_Two Days Later_

“Okay, be honest, kid,” Dean was saying as they headed to the kitchen, “how did it feel to kill your first vamp?” Cas rolled his eyes as he went to the fridge to get their usual post-hunt beers. Jack sat down at the kitchen table, blood still speckled on his shoes. 

“I think it felt...odd,” Jack admitted, taking the cold drink from Cas. “Do heads always make that sound when you take them off?” he asked. Dean grinned as he looked at Cas and Sam who were shaking their heads in unison. 

“You get used to it,” Dean said, leaning against the kitchen counter. “You know, it’s tradition to take your kid on a vampire hunt. Dad did it with Sammy and me and now we get to do it with you. I like it.” 

“I don’t think decapitations should be viewed as a good bonding experience, Dean,” Castiel said with a frown. Dean just shrugged and lifted his beer back to his lips. 

“As _interesting_ as this conversation is,” Sam said, grabbing his beer. “I need to make a phone call.” 

“Tell the Professor I said hello!” Dean called after Sam and his younger brother sent a certain gesture back over his shoulder causing Dean to laugh. 

Sam entered his room and shut the door, pulling out his phone. He dialed your cellphone number and waited, but the call went to voicemail. He tried again and got the same result. Double-checking the time, he made sure he wasn’t calling you in the middle of a lecture, but today was your prep day. It was when you would spend the day in your office grading papers or preparing for the next class.

He then dialed your office phone but was greeted by silence once again. Sam took a deep breath, trying to not let his mind think of the worse possibilities. There could be many reasons why you weren’t answering. However, he needed to see for himself. 

Without telling the others, Sam quickly made his way to the garage and grabbed a set of keys. He jumped in the truck Cas usually drove and hit the gas. Halfway to the University, Dean tried calling Sam after noticing his absence, but Sam ignored him. He didn’t want to have to explain unless he was sure about what was going on. 

Arriving at the college, he calmly made his way to your department. Nobody batted an eye as he nearly ran towards your office. Your assistant had already gone home which, in itself, was odd. Ducking past his desk, Sam made it to the door of your office and braced himself before quickly picking the lock and pushing it open. 

He froze in the doorway as he took in what he saw. Furniture was splayed all over the floor, papers were strewn across your desk, and a broken coffee mug was shattered against the wall.

He closed the door tightly behind him and quickly made his way to your desk when his nose picked up on a familiar scent. It didn’t take long to find the source, a yellowish powder that ran along the edge of the polished wood. 

Sulfur. 

Sam quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Dean. 

_“Dude, where did you go?” Dean asked, but Sam couldn’t speak. “Sam? Sammy?”_

“Dean, she’s gone.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sam finds you missing, he calls Dean and the others and they start looking for you. When Sam and Dean arrive at your place, they find something odd…

Sam paced the floor of your office as he waited for Dean to arrive.

The sulfur has invaded his senses and all he could think about was black-eyed assailants coming for you. The thought alone made him feel sick. A bitter laugh left his throat as he thought about all the times he worried about protecting you from the world of the supernatural. He should have known that no matter what, the monsters in the dark always found him. 

As soon as Sam had told his brother that you were gone, Dean said he was on his way. There was no doubt now that Dean knew about you. Sam didn’t care about keeping you all to himself right now, all he cared about was finding you and finding you alive. 

Sam had just sat down on the couch when the door to your office opened and Dean entered followed by both Cas and Jack. “What happened?” Dean asked, already taking in the scene before him. Sam got up, pushing his hands through his hair. 

“I don’t know,” Sam admitted, still flustered. “I tried calling her when we got back and when she didn’t answer I got worried. When she didn’t answer her office line, I came here and found this,” he said gesturing to the room around him. Dean spotted the sulfur just as quickly as Sam had. 

“Demons,” Dean sighed. 

“Low level,” Cas said as he focused on the room. Jack watched both of them, trying to follow their lead, but he was still new to hunting. 

“Alright, we need eyes on what happened here,” Dean said, leaning against a nearby bookcase. “Sam, are there any cameras in the building?” 

“There should be some at the entrances and the main hallway. (Y/N) was saying that they were recently doing maintenance on them and causing too much noise,” Sam explained with a frown. 

“Security office shouldn’t be too far from here,” Dean figured. “Jack, you come with me, I may need your wings.” Jack followed Dean out the door, simply going along with whatever Dean needed as usual. As soon as the two of them left, Cas was left alone with the younger Winchester. 

“Sam,” Cas began. 

“This is my fault, Cas,” Sam said, trying to stay as calm as possible. “This _always_ happens.” 

“We don’t know that this had _anything_ to do with you,” Castiel said, trying to comfort him. “Demons go after people for all sorts of reasons. You know this.” 

“It’s not a coincidence. It never is when it comes to us,” Sam said, shaking his head. “I swear when I find out who or _what_ took her…” Sam braced his hands on your desk, trying to center himself. Cas approached him and placed his hand on his friend’s shoulder, wishing he could heal the pain that was not physical. 

“This woman is very important to you,” Cas said. Sam nodded, keeping his eyes on the wooden surface beneath his fingers. “Then we will find her, Sam.“

“You don’t know that, Cas,” Sam said, finally looking at the Angel. Cas tilted his head, his brows going up as he gave Sam a small smile. 

“For as long as I have known you and Dean, you’ve never not completed a mission. I know you Sam, and I _also_ know that when it comes to someone you care about, you won’t stop until you save them.” Cas put pressure again on Sam’s shoulder and Sam relaxed a bit more. 

“Thanks, Cas,” he said and the Angel bowed his head, taking a step back just as Dean came back into the room with Jack who was holding a box of security footage. 

“For a University, they could at least use a flash drive,” Dean said as Jack dropped the box on the desk. 

“Did you break into the office?” Cas asked, looking at Dean. 

“Not exactly,” Dean said as he powered up the laptop in front of him. “We didn’t _break_ in, Jack _flew_ in and unlocked the door from the inside,” he said and Jack nodded, happy to be helping. Cas sighed, but didn’t say anything as Dean began filtering through the CDs. “Sam, when do you think she was taken?” 

“She texted me just before we left for the hunt and she seemed fine,” Sam said, trying to think, “her assistant isn’t here and he didn’t report anything, so it must have happened either this morning or last night.” 

“Okay,” Dean said as he picked the right CD and placed it in the laptop. It didn’t take him long to find the right cameras. Sam joined him at the screen, scanning for your face. 

“There,” Sam said, pointing to the upper corner of the screen. He watched as you arrived on campus, a cup of coffee in your hands as you reached for the keys that opened the building. 

“She’s pretty,” Dean said and Sam smiled slightly before concentrating again. 

“Fast forward,” Sam said and Dean did, flashing through most of the day. He switched to the cameras in the main hall. Your assistant Brian was at his desk, working calmly when suddenly, he froze in his seat. Cas and Jack had joined the brothers behind the laptop as they watched as Brian slowly stood from his seat and then that’s when they saw it. 

Brian had black eyes. 

“Dammit,” Dean swore. All four men watched as Brian headed to your office and kicked in the door. There wasn’t audio on the tapes, but Sam could imagine the sound of your voice and the confusion in it as Brian entered the room. The hallway was empty for a moment before Brian appeared again, but this time, he held you over his shoulder. 

You were limp in his arms and from the angle of the camera, Sam couldn’t tell if you were hurt or dead. The demon that possessed Brian grinned as he walked down the hall with you.

“Try to follow them,” Sam said and Dean flicked through the cameras until he found the one that showed the loading dock at the back of the building.

The area was usually used for deliveries, but now it held a dark black sedan. Brian walked towards the car and another man with black eyes got out of the back seat and helped put you in the car. At least one more was driving. 

As soon as the sedan left the loading area, Dean lost them. “Son of a bitch,” Dean swore. “Sam, I’m sorry.”

“If they wanted to kill her, they wouldn’t have taken her with them,” Castiel pointed out. 

“Cas is right,” Sam said. “There has to be a reason.”

“Then what do they want?” Dean asked. 

“I don’t know. She has nothing to do with any of this!” Sam yelled. Jack reached out a hand to try and comfort him but dropped it before he could make contact. 

“She’s a lore professor,” Dean pointed out. 

“Yeah, but it’s all theory. She doesn’t actually believe in any of it,” Sam suddenly froze as a realization set in. “I have been lending her some of our books.”

“They might think she’s a hunter,” Jack concluded and Sam lashed out at the closest thing to him which was a stack of textbooks. They scattered across the floor. 

“Dammit!” Sam swore. This time, Jack did step forward to comfort Sam. the younger Winchester looked down at the Nephilim and saw the worry in his eyes. 

“It’ll be okay, Sam.” Jack tried and Sam softened at the words.

“The kid is right. We’ll figure this out, Sammy,” Dean said. “First things first, let’s get out of here before someone comes knocking.” 

* * *

Sam, Dean, Cas, and Jack returned to the bunker to collect their thoughts. 

Sam couldn’t stop pacing as they sat around the table in the War Room. Jack watched him, his eyes flicking back and forth as Sam wore a hole in the floor. It had been nearly twenty-four hours since you had been taken and his mind couldn’t keep the crime statistics at bay.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he had seen you. He had told you that he would go and see you when he got back and you had said that he better. Sam internally cringed at the memory of hugging you instead of doing what he actually wanted to.

The two of you hadn’t kissed yet. You were taking it slow, but there had been so many perfect moments and he had always shied away from you. It was at that moment that Sam decided that if he got to you in time, he wouldn’t waste another opportunity. 

“Alright,” Dean said, taking charge of the situation. “Sammy, sit down before I tie you to a chair myself.” Sam rolled his eyes but sat down anyway. “Normally in a situation like this, I would outsource for information. However, the one insider from Hell that we knew is now dead so we may have to go old school with this one.” 

Sam knew he was talking about Crowley. Whether any of them admitted it or not, they all missed the demon. Dean acted like he didn’t care, but Sam, Dean, _and_ Cas had all spent significant time with the late King of Hell and Sam, at times, did miss his banter. 

Normally, hunting down demons was easy. Sam and Dean had been doing it for more than a decade, but right now, he couldn’t seem to think straight. “How hard is it to hunt a handful of damn demons?” Sam asked.

“It’s not, Sam,” Dean reminded him. “You’re just not thinking clearly. If this was any other hunt, where would we start looking?” 

“Places they’re most likely to hold up,” Sam said automatically. Dean pointed at his brother with an approving nod. 

“Exactly,” he said. “Demons like dark holes or abandoned buildings. Or there are the classier ones that like penthouses and fancy hotel rooms.”

“I don’t think these demons would take (Y/N) to a populated place,” Cas said. “If she _is_ some kind of hostage, then they would need a place where they could keep her quiet.”

“Underground?” asked Jack. 

“Probably not,” said Dean. “Demons are strong, but if they are keeping her alive, the would need somewhere they could fortify. Too many things live down in the sewers or tunnels to ensure that.”

“Can we stop saying the word ‘if’,” Sam pleaded. Dean grimaced. 

“Right,” Dean said, “Sorry. Okay, this is what we’re gonna do. Jack, you and Cas hit up the warehouse district. It’s close enough to the University that they could have set up there. Sam and I will go to (Y/N)’s apartment and see what we can find. Text us if you find anything.” Jack nodded and then stood up from his seat. Cas followed after him. 

Jack slipped his Angel blade into his coat and then grabbed Cas’ arm. With a loud flutter of wings, both Celestials were gone. Sam stared at the spot his friends has just disappeared and Dean clapped his hands together loudly, gaining his brother’s attention.

“Grab your gun,” Dean said. “You know where she lives?” Sam nodded.

“I dropped off a book for her once,” Sam said, grabbing his weapon and following Dean up the stairs. 

“Good, come on.” 

* * *

Dean drove as Sam gave him directions. 

“So, this professor of yours,” Dean began. Sam sat next to him, twisting his Angel blade in his hands as Dean tried to keep his brother focused. “How come you didn’t want to tell me about her?” 

“What?” Sam asked. 

“I mean, I get it. Big brother and all and I’m a bit…overbearing, but it seems like you _really_ like this one. I just thought it was odd you never mentioned her,” said Dean as he pulled up to a red light. 

“I don’t know,” Sam said, keeping his eyes forward. 

“Yes, you do,” challenged Dean. Sam sighed, giving in.

“I just… I didn’t want to jinx anything,” Sam admitted. 

“Sam, I’m your brother,” Dean said. “Hell, you listen to all _my_ drama when it comes to women. So I believe you are almost required to let me know when someone has entered your life. Besides, she sounds like a total badass.” Sam smiled at that. 

“She is,” Sam agreed.”And she is just so… _normal_. You know? She’s not a werewolf or a demon or another hunter. She’s just this incredibly smart girl who happens to be interested in everything I am.” 

“You really care about this girl, don’t you?” asked Dean.

“More than you realize,” Sam said. “More than she realizes. I’ve never wanted to settle down or anything like that before. Not until I met her.”

“Hey man, trust me, I get it.” 

“Because of Lisa?” Sam asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said with a nod. He never outright said it, but Sam knew that Dean regretted a lot about the way his relationship with Lisa had ended. While he loved her, Sam also knew that Dean regretted bringing her into the world of monsters in the place after almost losing Ben the first time. 

“You couldn’t keep Lisa out of the life,” Sam reminded him. 

“No, but _you_ are not me, and _(Y/N)_ is not Lisa,” Dean said. “Also, there was baggage with Lisa that you don’t have with her.”

“I still can’t help but think this is my fault. Whoever took her must have seen me around her office. I figured that was the safest place to see her.”

“Maybe it is your fault,” Dean said and Sam looked at him with his brows raised, but Dean just shrugged. “And maybe it wasn’t. Whatever this is about, it happened and now we are going to find them, gank them, and get your girl back.”

“You seem oddly optimistic,” Sam noticed. 

“Sam, after Lucifer killed Cas and we were alone with the kid, I didn’t think anything could be good again. I mean, you saw me and how I was. And then, lo and behold Cas came back to us and I realized we can’t take any of this for granted.”

Sam thought over his brother’s words. Dean has been a wreck after Cas died. Sam had been mourning too, but anyone who knew both Dean and Cas would know that the pain Dean was going through went very deep. Losing Cas was like losing a limb and when Jack had brought him back, Dean had recovered almost instantly. 

“So, what you’re saying,” Sam said, “is that you have a good feeling about this?” 

“Come hell or high water, Sammy, we’ll get these assholes.” 

“Thanks, Dean,” Sam said, reaching over and gripping his brother’s shoulder. 

“Anytime brother, anytime.”

* * *

Sam and Dean arrived at your apartment and Sam kept watch as Dean quickly picked the lock. 

Pushing open the door, Sam took a few moments to take in your space. He had never been inside the place just on the doorstep. Your home was very… you. Books lined all your shelves along with other accommodations you had gotten while being a teacher. Your style was relaxed and comfortable, but he could spot antique pieces here and there as well.

The number of take-out menus on your counter made him smile. You had mentioned once that you really didn’t like to cook and seems you were understating that little fact. An unopened bottle of wine sat by your stove and as Sam picked it up, he felt his heart sink a bit. 

“What is it?” Dean asked. 

“I recommended this wine to her,” Sam said sadly, gently placing it back down. Dean frowned as he continued to look around the room. Sam scanned through the kitchen before Dean shouted for him. 

“Sam!” Dean said from the living room. Sam joined him. 

“Find something?” Sam asked and Dean held up his hand which was coated in yellow dust. “Sulfur.” 

“Also this,” Dean said holding up a folded piece of paper. “It has your name on it.” Sam took the note from Dean. _S.Winchester_ was scrawled on the front of it. Sam hastily opened it and read it aloud. 

_“Come save your girlfriend, Boy King,”_ Sam said, gritting his teeth. “There’s an address at the bottom,” he said bitterly. 

“Let me see,” Dean said and Sam handed the note to him. Dean tapped the address into his phone and frowned. “It’s an old hospital. It’s been closed for over a decade,” Dean explained. 

“I don’t understand any of this!” Sam yelled as he began to pace again. “Why are they doing this? Why her? Why are we always getting into situations like this!”

“Sam!” Dean said, grabbing onto his brother’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Calm down and breathe. We have a location now. We can call Jack and Cas and we can go get her. They wouldn’t have left he damn note if they had killed her.” 

“I know, I know,” Sam said, more to himself than to Dean. 

“We’re gonna get her,” Dean said again, “I have always been a hero for your love life and I ain’t about to let you lose this one.” Dean then pulled his brother into a hug and Sam relaxed, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You good?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah,” said Sam as he pulled away. “I’m good.”

“Alright then, let’s get going. We’ll call the heaven brigade in the car.”

* * *

On the way to the hospital, Sam checked their supply of holy water. 

“We’re killing them, right? Not exorcising them?” Dean asked. 

“Yeah, we’re killing them. If we just send them back, they’ll just come back for her,” said Sam. 

“What about the assistant?” Dean asked. Sam sighed, momentarily forgetting about Brian. 

“I don’t know, maybe,” he said and Dean just shrugged. 

Suddenly, there was the fluttering of wings, and Cas and Jack appeared in the backseat. “Oh, good, backup,” Dean said, grinning at them in the mirror. 

“You have a location?” Cas asked. 

“On our way there now,” Dean told him. 

“Sam,” Cas continued, “tell me about (Y/N).” 

“Uh,” Sam said, unprepared for the question. “She is brilliant and kind. You would really like her, Cas. Her humor kind of reminds me of yours. She has all these ideas about what she wants to do with her life. (Y/N) wants to write books and travel more. She’s never been to New Orleans so I told her I would take her there one day.”

“She sounds nice,” Cas said, wistfully looking out the window. 

“Yeah…” Sam said. “I can’t let her get caught up in all of this.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Jack said.

“Kid,” Dean said with a look at him in the rear view and Cas looked at Jack with his “disapproving dad look.

“It’s okay,” Sam assured them,”he’s right anyway.” 

“Well, right or not, we’re gonna fix it,” Dean said as he pulled Baby to a stop. They had arrived outside the hospital and Sam couldn’t help but think of the terror you must have felt being dragged into here. “Alright, crew, gear up,” Dean continued and then looked at his younger brother, “time to go save the girl.”


	3. Chapter 3

Cas and Jack remained in the shadows as Sam and Dean entered the abandoned hospital. 

“Why is it that we can never meet demons in _nice_ places, like an oceanside resort,” Dean grumbled as he walked alongside his brother, his flashlight scanning the hallway they walked down. 

“That’s what you are thinking about right now?” Sam asked, glancing over at Dean. His brother shrugged, twirling the angel blade he had in his hand. Sam ignored him as they headed further into the building. All he could think about at that moment was finding you and finding you alive and untouched. 

Outside, when they were formulating their plan, Sam couldn’t keep his eyes off the building, trying not to imagine you beaten and bloody as demons laughed around you.

He had been in this position before when it had been Dean taken or Charlie or even Bobby, but you were different. You never asked to be involved in the world of hunting. He had promised himself that he would keep you safe and in the end, he had failed. 

At least, that is what Sam kept telling himself. 

Both Winchesters were armed as they entered the second floor, keeping their eyes on the lookout for any black-eyed foes. They were met with silence as they pushed into the old ward and into the main waiting area that at some point was full of light. Now, however, it was dirty, dark, and in the center of the room, you sat limp in a chair with chains wrapped around your torso and legs. 

“Sam,” Dean warned as his brother had tried to move forward. At Dean’s voice, your eyes slowly opened.

* * *

You blinked a few times, adjusting to the dark again, and then you saw him. You stared at Sam as if he wasn’t actually there. Sam moved closer, slowly, with Dean on his flank. 

Approaching you, he could see blood on your forehead and more injuries on your face. Your left eye was already blackening and your split lip was crusted with blood. The dark circles under your eyes told Sam that you had been trying to stay awake the entire time that they had you. When your eyes landed on the blade in his hands, you jerked, trying to get out of the chains. 

“Sam?” you asked, your voice hoarse, most likely from yelling. “What the hell is going on? What are you doing here?” He lowered the blade and tried to speak calmly.

“(Y/N),” he said, “it’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not,” a new voice said as three demons stepped out of the shadows. Dean raised his blade was ready to fight when one of the demons approached you and snaked its hands around your neck. You froze, trying not to move. “I see you got our note, Winchester,” the demon said, squeezing your throat slightly. 

“Stop!” Sam yelled and the demon let you go, raising his hands in surrender. “Why are you doing this? She’s not a hunter! She had nothing to do with any of this!” 

The demons all laughed at Sam’s outburst and you looked between Sam and your captives in confusion. “Why?” the demon asked, “because we can!”

The demon walked around as if he were on a stage. You looked at Sam again and then at the man next to him. It didn’t take you long to figure out that he was Sam’s brother, Dean. Dean looked as if he wanted to set the entire building on fire and the way he held the weapon in his hands had you swallowing nervously. 

“With Crowley dead, nobody can protect you anymore,” the demon continued. “Not him, not his mother, the witch, not even those _precious_ Archangels of yours. It’s Gabriel who you are quite fond of, isn’t it?” the demon asked, with a wicked smile. 

“Shut up,” Sam warned as his eyes flicked to yours. Sam hadn’t thought about Gabriel in a while. He wasn’t very fond of the Archangel when he was torturing him, but he had learned to like and trust Gabriel after Lucifer had first broken out of the cage. Bringing him up now was a low blow to the younger Winchester. 

“What is he talking about, Sam?” you asked as words like _Archangel_ and _witch_ flowed through your mind. “If this is some kind of joke, it is not funny.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Sam said to you and you then looked up at the man who had you capture. He looked down at you and then with a blink, his eyes were completely black. You jerked away from him. The demon grinned and then laughed. 

“You demons are all the same,” Dean interjected and they looked to him. “You see, the thing is, Crowley didn’t protect us from you, he protected _you_ from _us_.” The demons sneered at the older Winchester. “In case you forgot, we do tend to have friends in higher places than Hell.” 

_“The big bad vessels,”_ another demon hissed. “Michael and Lucifer really chose the most pathetic humans to be their power cells.” Your eyes went wide at that statement and Sam couldn’t look at you. 

“Tell me,” a third demon said, “where are your Angels now?” 

“Right here,” Castiel said as he stepped out of the shadows. The man in a trench coat walked up to Dean’s side and drew his own blade, his eyes glowing with blue light.

Dean smirked slightly at the appearance of his best friend. It was only a few seconds later that another appeared, his own golden eyes lit up with the power his father had given him. At the sight of the Son of Lucifer, one of the demons balked. Jack stood by Sam, ready to take out his enemies. 

“What the hell?” you whispered as you looked at the two newcomers. 

“Let the girl go,” Cas ordered. The demons stared at the powerful beings and looked nervously to their leader. Dean, however, was smiling, moving closer to the Angel on his left.

“What he said,” said Dean. However, none of that seemed to work as the leader raised his hand and more demons appeared out of the darkness. “Guess we’ll have to do some work, after all, Sammy,” Dean said with a smile and then he grabbed the demon closest to him and shoved his blade into the demon’s chest. 

You nearly screamed as the demon yelled and its eyes lit up with golden light. You couldn’t do anything but watch in horror as Sam, his brother, and the two other men use silver blades on the men and women who had taken you captive. Watching Sam move through what Dean had called demons was like looking at someone else. 

The way he fought, using his whole body and the way he used the blade as if he had been doing it his whole life was almost unnerving. And yet, beautiful at the same time. In all the months you had known him, all you had wondered was what he was hiding. You had hoped it was something like a bad childhood or a maybe he was in the witness protection program, but this? You never imagined that the man whom you deeply cared for was fighting demons and seem to know exactly what he was doing. 

Cas and Dean fought back to back, taking out the plethora of demons that came for them. Any time one got too close to Dean, Cas was there in an instant, smiting the demonic threat. Even without his wings, Cas a force of nature in a fight, and Dean had to force himself to focus instead of watching him the entire time. 

Jack was fighting by Sam’s side while the latter rushed towards you. He hit the ground before you. “It’s okay, I’m going to get you of this,” he promised, his hands fumbling over the chains. 

“Sam, what did they mean by Michael and Lucifer?” you asked. 

“Not now,” Sam said and then looked up at you, placing his hands on either side of your face. “I will explain everything, I promise. Any question you have, I will answer it, but not until you’re safe.” You nodded and Sam went back to working the locks loose when suddenly, he was torn away from you. You yelled as he flew backward, hitting a stack of chairs. 

Then, you felt the sharp bite of a blade at your throat and a familiar cologne filled your nose. “Brian?” you asked, knowing it was him. You had been shocked and confused when he had busted in your door, angry and hostile. You had tried to talk to him, but he didn’t seem like himself. When he attacked you, you never saw it coming and simply blacked out when he hit you over the head. 

When you had woken up in the decrepit building you now sat, he had been in the corner, watching your every move. You had begged him to help you, but he didn’t seem to understand why you were so trusting of him. Knowing what you knew now, it was becoming more clear. 

Brian was possessed. 

In all your research about demons, none of it ever held any promise. Demons, monsters, angels, hell, and heaven weren’t supposed to be real. It was all stories and you had made your living trying to prove that. It wasn’t supposed to exist and yet, a demon held you at knifepoint and Sam and Dean’s friends fought like inhuman beings. 

“Stop!” the demon possessing Brian yelled, pressing the knife further into your throat. The battle around you stilled as Sam struggled to his feet. “One more move and I will slit her throat.” Dean watched you and the demon, his eyes flicking between the two of you. Castiel was doing the same, but Sam was livid. 

“Sam?” you whispered, your voice full of fear. Sam stood, wiping blood from his mouth, but he didn’t make a move towards you. Instead, he smiled and then turned to look at the shorter blonde man that was with them. 

“Jack, do it,” Sam said and then you watched as Jack’s eyes lit up with light and he stretched his hands out. In a single moment, light erupted around all of you and then you felt the knife leave your throat as someone or something covered your body. A tan trench coat surrounded you.

“Keep your eyes closed,” the other man, the one who was fighting with Dean, whispered in your ear. You squeezed your eyes and buried your face in his chest, feeling intense heat surrounding you both It was over as soon as it began, and then it was dark again. Cas let go, and then with a few quick tugs, the chains were broken off of you. 

“Thanks,” you said, unsure what to say. He nodded and then suddenly, a hand was gripping his bicep as Sam bounded over. 

“Cas?” he said, looking at the man. 

“She should be fine,” Cas said and then glanced at something behind you. “I will take care of the boy.” Confused, you twisted in your seat to see Brian laying on the floor and his eyes were black as coal. 

“Oh my god, you killed him,” you whispered, horrified. Cas reached over and twisted Brian’s head. At the base of his skull was a puncture mark and it looked fresh, about a few hours old perhaps. 

“He was dead already,” Cas confirmed. “The demon was simply keeping his body animated.” Unable to look any longer, you twisted back around and grabbed a handful of hair with your hands. 

“Oh god,” you said again, trying to remain calm. Then, you felt hands on your own, trying to get you to look at the person before you. Looking up, you saw Sam’s worried expression. “Sam?”

“Hey you,” he said, cupping the side of your face. “Everything is okay to be okay now. It’s over.” Tears bloomed in the corners of your eyes as you hesitantly reached out and touched his face. He instantly relaxed under your hand and then you fell forward into his arms, clutching at his back. Sam held you back, burying his head in your hair. “I got you, (Y/N), I got you.” 

Leaning back, you rested your forehead against his, and then finally quietly you said, “Who are you?” 

Sam hadn’t stopped to explain, let alone answer your question. 

Instead, he just helped you to your feet and swung you up into his arms as you still weren’t steady yet. Leaning your head on his shoulder, he followed the other three men out of the building. Dean kept looking back at you in his brother’s arms as if he was waiting for you to freak out and start screaming. 

However, whatever was going on in your head at that moment didn’t really matter. All you could think of was the fact that you were in Sam’s arms and you were safe from the monsters that took you. 

When you got outside, there was a car waiting. Dean got into the driver’s seat while Cas got into the passenger side. Jack slid into the back and you and Sam followed suit. Sitting between Sam and the younger man, you let your head rest against Sam’s shoulder. He didn’t let go of you the entire time Dean drove. You watched the world whip past you as Dean hit the accelerator. 

“Where are we going?” you asked Sam as you began to calm down. 

“We’re going home,” he whispered. Your hand found his in the dark of the backseat and intertwined your fingers with his. Sam then leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You snuggled into his side further and that was how you stayed until the car finally stopped moving.

You hadn’t realized you had drifted off until you opened your eyes and realized you were no longer outside. Dean had pulled into some kind of garage. Jack pushed open his door as well as the others did. Sam helped you from the car and you looked around confused. 

“What is this place?” you asked. Cas, Dean, and Jack looked at Sam before Sam nodded to them. 

“Good luck, Sammy,” Dean said before following the other two down a set of stairs through another doorway. Looking back at you, he gave you an attempt at a smile.

“There is something you should probably know about me,” Sam said.

* * *

“When you said you were into lore, I thought you were just saying it to flirt with me.”

You sat at a table in the Bunker’s library. Sam had just finished explaining his life to you and taking you around what he called the Men of Letters bunker. There was a lot of information all at once, but you were able to piece most of it together. 

Monsters were real. Sam and his big brother Dean hunted said monsters just as their parents once did. Jack was _not_ his nephew, but the son of Satan, and Cas or Castiel was an Angel who had pulled Dean out of hell and was now like a brother to them. Not to mention the fact that every story you had read was true and that Dean and Sam were destined to be the human hosts for the two most powerful Archangels in history. 

There was a lot more, but you had to stop him before he explained the difference between Hell and Purgatory. 

“That does sound like something my brother would do,” Dean said as he joined you at the table with Sam, Cas, and Jack. He slid a cold beer towards you and you gratefully drank from it. 

“So,” you said. “Hunters, Nephilim, and an Angel, right?” they all nodded. “And you all do this? Hunt monsters and save the world.”

“I’m quite new to the whole thing, but yes,” Jack said, sipping from his own drink. 

“How old are you?” you asked and he glanced at Cas. 

“He’s two,” Dean answered with a shit-eating grin. 

“Right, of course, he is,” you said, leaning your head on your hand. “And his father is the Devil whom Sam is connected to.”

“Your girl catches on fast, Sammy,” Dean said and Sam leveled a look at him. Dean got the hint and then gestured to Cas and Jack. “Let’s give them a moment,” Dean said as he slipped away from the table, followed by the Angels. 

You looked at Sam and he looked as if he wanted to say something, but you got up instead. Walking around the library, you let your hands trail along the smooth surfaces. Sam followed close behind. “If you’re waiting for me to have a breakdown, I think you’re out of luck,” you said, not looking at him.

“It would be the normal thing to do,” Sam said with a small laugh. “I mean, you _were_ kidnapped and held hostage by a group of demons.”

“Which I am assuming is a normal day for you, Winchester,” you said, finally turning to him. He frowned when he took in your injuries in the better lighting. 

“Cas could take care of those for you,” he offered.

“I think I’ve had enough Angelic power for one day,” you said with a small smile. He nodded, understanding. 

“I am so sorry, (Y/N),” Sam said, stepping closer to you. “I never wanted you to get hurt because of what I do.”

“I guess I should have known something was up with you,” you said. “Though I definitely didn’t think _this_ would be what you were keeping a secret.”

“Aren’t you mad?” Sam asked, confused. 

“At you?” he nodded. “No, Sam, I’m not mad at you. I wouldn’t have come back here with you if I was. Besides, it’s not _your_ fault that they thought I was a hunter, right?”

“I should have realized there would be retaliation after what happened with Crowley. I tried so hard to keep you off the Supernatural radar. I should have tried harder.” This time, you shook your head and walked closer to him. 

“Sam, don’t blame yourself, please. I don’t blame you, not for any of it.”

“You should. Maybe if I had told you the truth, you would have been better prepared.” 

“I don’t think either of us could have predicted that demons would kidnap me and kill my assistant.” 

“I am so sorry about him,” Sam said. You nodded and then reached out and took his hand in yours. 

“I don’t know how I am going to explain this to the University,” you admitted. 

“Cas can handle that too,” Sam said, lifting your hand to his face. “And I would completely understand if you didn’t want to see me again after this.”

“Sam,” you said, but his gaze was on your feet. You took his chin in your hand and made him look at you. “If you think that a couple of monsters are enough to scare me off, then you haven’t been paying very much attention.”

“How are you so calm about this?” he asked, completely in awe. You smiled at him.

“Maybe because I’ve studied it all my life. I guess it makes sense that it would all be real. I sort of hoped it would be.” Sam shook his head, chuckling slightly. “Though, I do think it will take me a little bit longer to get used to it all. That is if _you_ still want _me_ around.” 

Sam tugged you to him, his hands going around your back. “I’m not letting you go, not now, not ever,” he whispered, leaning down. “I think you’re stuck with me.”

“And your brother, Lucifer’s son, and your guardian angel?” you asked. 

“We’re sort of a package deal,” Sam said.

“I think I can handle it,” you said.

“Don’t be so sure, (Y/N), it can get pretty scary.” 

“Then I am so glad that I have the _famous_ Sam Winchester to protect me,” you smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck. “Now are you finally going to kiss me or are we just going to hug again.” Sam rolled his eyes and leaned all the way in, capturing your lips with his. 

You melted into the kiss as his strong arms held you close. The feel of his lips on yours was even better than you had imagined. Your hands found their way into his hair and he smiled against your lips as you tugged on it slightly. 

When he pulled back. Sam ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “You are so beautiful and trust me because I have seen Angels and there is no comparison.” Grinning, you pulled him back to you. 

As the two of you kissed in the library, you couldn’t help but think that your life was going to be changed forever. Not just from dealing with what had happened, but after this, you were never letting go of Sam Winchester.

Not even if it killed you. 


End file.
